Every year over 140 billion pounds of polymeric materials are produced worldwide. When polymeric materials reach a post-consumer or post-industrial stage, disposal of the polymeric materials can become a political and social issue in terms of allocation of landfill space and sensitivities to incineration. Recycling polymeric materials is an alternative option to disposal of this material is becoming an increasing problem, with landfill space decreasing and incineration prohibited by environmental regulations. Recyclingdisposal. However, recycling of polymeric materials is difficult due to the commingling of polymers with other materials and the expense expense of chemical reactions such as depolymerization, necessary to produce useful materials from waste polymers.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for efficient processes to convert polymeric materials without the need to cleanly separate the polymeric materials from other types of material, and that will produce good yields of easily separated, useful products.
Metal bromide catalysts have been used to oxidize many types of nonpolymeric compounds, especially substituted alkylbenzenes to various products including the oxidation of alkyl to aldehydes, alkyl to alcohols, alkyl to acids, alcohol to acid, and aldehydes to acids (W. Partenheimer, Catalysis Today, 23(2), 69-158, (1995)). In U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,113 metal bromide catalysts were used as part of a processes to produce terephthalic acid from polyester, but only to oxidize impurities remaining after hydrolytic depolymerization.